


The Cat's Sprint

by Delvarisia



Series: Timed Troubles [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 100 words challenge, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, LGBT, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Blake was always a runner.





	The Cat's Sprint

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I am finishing this little series. Welp here you go; I'm a RWBY lover, but all my RWBY stuff is on my FF account, lol. This was originally gonna be a fic on Nora's past, but the tragedy was more in Ren's backstory, and the theme of TT was for females in tough spots. So, I chose Blake, the female version of Ren lol.
> 
> I actually ship Sun and Blake, but looking at the other ships involving Blake has led me to take a great liking to Bumblebee. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> This one kinda has a combo of the themes of the previous four parts.

Blake had always run away from her issues.

  
  
_"Blake, don't you **dare** leave this house!"_

Blake ran when her parents tried to make her leave the White Fang.

_"Where are you **going** , Blake?"_

Blake ran when Adam was turning as malicious as the rebellious White Fang.

_"Get away from her, **now**!"_

Blake ran when Adam dismembered Yang's arm, taking the girl with her, not retrieving the arm.

_"Blake, **where** are you going?!?"_

Blake ran when the Beacon tragedy was over, not even looking back at the faces of her shocked comrades.

  


  


Blake didn't even stop....

  


  


_To reunite with the blonde..._

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: Made the ending more depressing/less cringe lol)
> 
> There you go. I'm finally finished.
> 
> I feel like this isn't reslly good and that the quality dropped the less words the five stories were able to of had
> 
> At the end, it was originally "to reunite with the dog", but that felt....BLUH. So I changed it to "blonde". ^_^
> 
> You know, my BBRae and this one got the highest hits...Perhaps I should write more TT and RWBY fanfics?


End file.
